Shop Til He Drops!
by WatermelonExplosion
Summary: Yaya has dragged Kairi into a major shopping trip. I don't think I need to go on...
1. A Shopping Trip To Remember

** Hello there my loving fans and followers! Who am I kidding! I don't have any fans/followers! (You don't count Nicole! You either, Dylana!) This my first Shugo Chara FanFiction, so bear with me here! I'm just starting out. I hope you enjoy this! It's just a drabble-y one-shot about Kairi and Yaya. So here we go!**

* * *

"Hurry up Kairi!" Yaya yelled as she ran ahead of the bespeckled nerd. "I'd like to get there before the stores close!" He sighed.

"You'd think she'd grow out of her childish ways after 6 years." He muttered under his breath. At 17 the girl still carried her childish ways. It wasn't until 9th grade that she'd stopped talking in third person. Since they were graduating from high school next year (Kairi skipped eighth grade) she had realized her need to grow up and had nearly grown out of the babyish character she had in elementary school, but she had her moments. Since Pepe returned to her egg for good the childishness had begun to fade.

As soon as they stepped over the mall's threshold, Yaya squealed and ran into an extremely pink store. She came out moments later sporting a baby blue bag and a huge grin.

"Come on Kairi, we only have 8 hours until the mall closes!" She threw the bag at him (he caught it with crazy samurai reflexes and began trotting down the corridor, following the sound of her bright yellow flats clicking against the marble tile. Before he knew it he was sitting on a bench outside of yet another pink store. He hadn't bothered to follow her inside. Yaya didn't need him to.

"Yo, Sanjo!" Kairi looked around, startled by the sudden yell, until he found the source of the noise. Kukai was walking towards him, at least ten bags from different stores piled up in his arms. Utau was trailing along behind him, but something caught her eye and she hurried into the same store Yaya had disappeared into not long before. Kukai plopped down on the bench beside the greenette. "You've been dragged into a shopping trip too?"

_*Flashback*_

_ Kairi's phone began to ring at 7:30 in the morning, waking him from a comfortable sleep. He answered it warily, eyeing the caller id. _

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey Kairi! Are you busy today?" Yaya asked eagerly from the other end._

_ "Um, not really… isn't it a bit early for a Sugar Cone Palace attack?" Sugar Cone Palace is the local candy store that Yaya raided once a month for a giant candy spree. After the first time Kairi had gone, he'd sworn he'd never go again._

_ "Not where we're going! I'll be there in fifteen minutes, you better be ready when I get there!" With a click she was gone._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah." The jock gives him a sympathetic look. "Don't give me that look; didn't you get dragged along too?" Before he could answer Utau had appeared in front of the bench, sporting another bag..

"Kukai. We're leaving. See you around, Kairi. Tell your sister I'm almost finished with the third song." She threw the new bag at Kukai before she set off, her heels clicking even louder on the tiles than Yaya's flats, leaving Kairi no time to ask what she meant by "the third song".

"Coming! Good luck man." He rushed after the young pop star who was already halfway down the corridor.

* * *

Kairi fell asleep about ten minutes after they left until he found himself being shaken roughly awake by Yaya before he could get any actual rest.

"Kairi!" The girl squealed. "Wake up! The mall closes in less than seven hours; we don't have time for your laziness! This is totally going to throw us off schedule…" she began to mutter to herself about time and lack thereof. Kairi suddenly leapt off of the bench and apologized, his manners suddenly kicking in at full speed.

"I'm extremely sorry, Ace. A real samurai would never let themselves fall asleep like that. I do not deserve your forgiveness." He bowed deeply. The boy's sudden formality send Yaya into a fit of giggles, waving her hand around towards him.

"It's *giggle* fine *gasp* Kairi *strange giggle gasp cough hack thing* I forgive you. Let's just go, okay?" She grabbed his hand and ran off, yanking her victim behind her.

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking Ace, how do you afford all of this?" Kairi gestured to all the bags in his arms as he asked. Yaya stopped and spun, catching the boys behind her off guard and nearly causing a pedestrian traffic accident. Kairi almost fell leaning back so far while she leaned forward.. In a random thought he hoped his breath didn't smell bad. As he inhaled, Kairi could smell peppermint lingering on Yaya's breath, and he wondered how much jump-start candy she'd eaten this morning. Or was it her natural scent? She once told him that peppermint was her favorite candy. What it was coming from, the smell was making him dizzy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Ace! Just call me Yaya!

Kairi blinked for a few seconds before he complied. She could be scary when she wanted to. Rawr.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. I've called you Ace since elementary school." Yaya simply sighed before backing up and continuing on her way down the hall.

"It's fine. C'mon! I'm starving, let's go get some lunch!" The cheerful Yaya was back and the scary Yaya had vanished.

* * *

In the food court, the brunette immediately began to stuff herself with a burger, fries, an extra-large Pepsi, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a chocolate milkshake and a bag of candy (which had mysteriously appeared, there was no candy shop in the entire mall). Kairi's lunch consisted of a salad with raspberry vinaigrette and a bottle of water.

"So, after lunch we'll go to Old Navy, Claire's, Justice, Bath and Body Works, Victoria's Secret (Kairi blushed furiously hearing this), T. , Coach, Pandora, Christopher & Banks, Hot Topic, Barnes and Noble and JCPenny. It'll be closing time by the time we finish. We can get dinner somewhere on the way home." When Yaya turned sixteen, her parents bought her a bright yellow Mini Cooper that she instantly loved. She wanted everyone else to bask in its glory as much as she did, but it was too small for their entire group (Yes, even after they graduated Tadase was the only one who went somewhere far away for school). They usually took Amu's seven-seat SUV or Kukai's Hummer instead. So having a two-person outing gave Yaya a chance to show off her _epic _car, and her _epic _driving skills. Kairi thought she was the scariest driver he'd ever been in a car with. His sister wasn't even as bad of a driver as Yaya. The ride there had been terrifying. He just hoped that they'd get home before she had to drive in the dark.

"Yaya? May we stop at a few stores _I _need to go to please?" She swallowed the food in her mouth and nodded. "I'm terribly sorry if I'm going to throw a wrench in our schedule, but my sister… she needs some things." The boy smiled sheepishly while Yaya smiled brightly back at him.

"Actually, the schedule isn't _that_ big of a priority. I just drew that up to get us started. A few extra stops won't do any damage!"

* * *

At least ten stores later, the mall was officially (and finally) closed. Kairi collapsed into a pool of exhaustion as soon as he reached the car.

"Kairi! We have to put all of the bags away!" He sighed.

"Will all of the stuff you bought even fit?" She giggled.

"It will if we use the backseat too! Come on! I need your help!" Being the "samurai" he was, a cry for help was impossible to ignore.

* * *

It took an hour, but all of the stuff was crammed into the car and they were finally on their way. Kairi was gripping the arm rest so hard his knuckles were white.

"Yaya, are you sure I shouldn't drive? I'm sure you're very tired- ah!" He cried as the car swerved around an oil truck. "Yaya…"

"I'll be fine! I'm a great driver!" She exclaimed as the Mini Cooper swerved around another car. _Honk! _The other driver honked at them, but Yaya just honked back. "Yeah, I've got a horn too! We'll be there faster if I drive, Kairi!" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…_

* * *

They arrived at Mimi's Café in half the legal time. "How do you still, no, how do you have a license _at all?_" Kairi asked, clearly bewildered. Yaya just stared at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? I just took the test and uh, _talked to_ the tester for a while afterwards. He was _very _happy to give me my license after our little chat." With a bright smile she disappeared into the restaurant. _Little chat? It sounds almost like she threatened him or something… *shiver*_

"Come on slow poke!" Yaya called, her head poking out from behind the door. "They're waiting for us!" Kairi was puzzled. _Who's waiting for us?_

"So did you guys buy a lot of stuff today?" Yaya asked Utau and Kukai, who were sitting across from her and Kairi in their booth. Apparently they all had left the mall around the same time so Yaya invited the other pair to dinner while Kairi was in the bathroom.

"Not really." Utau's answer was casual and short, suiting her pop star nature.

"Are you kidding? Those bags were so heavy I thought my arms were going to fall off!" Kukai exclaimed.

"That's because you're weak."

"I am not!" An argument ignited between the two, leaving Yaya and Kairi to converse among themselves.

"Aren't they adorable? I wish I had someone to argue with like that…" Yaya sighed. _You wouldn't think so, but I guess Yaya has some romantic nature in her. Most girls do, I suppose. _Kairi was puzzled by this, even with those thoughts running through his head.

The peppy waitress kept trying to and failing at flirting with Kukai, who was still in mid-argument with Utau. He didn't even hear her name.

"Excuse me?" She interrupted. "Would you care to order _sir?_" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously (**A/N: Love that word.) **as she looked at the emerald-eyed jock. Utau gave her one of the famous Hoshina death glares that she used to give Amu back when she was creepily in love with Ikuto. The dim waitress obviously didn't notice. That or she ignored her. "Oh, and my name is Hitomi." A sickly sweet grin followed the sickly sweet introduction.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'll have an eighteen-ounce steak with an extra-large side of fries please. Oh yeah, and an extra-large Coke." Hitomi blinked twice before furiously scribbling the order down on her notepad.

"Alright, I'll be back with that _very _soon!" The waitress disappeared into the kitchen, forgetting something vital.

"Wasn't she supposed to take our orders too?" Kairi, as usual, was being oblivious to the jealousy waves Utau was heavily emitting. Come to think of it, so was Kukai.

"Uh, Utau? Are you okay? She just forgot to take your order; maybe it's her first day. You don't have to freak out." Kukai tried to console the furious blonde, but she wasn't having it.

"I am not freaking out! I'm going to the bathroom!" She stood and marched to the bathroom.

"She's freaking out." Yaya stated plainly.

"Yeah, but what about?" Yaya shook her head in a way that said _Silly oblivious Kukai. _

"Ugh. Guys. I'm going to go find her. Kairi, I would tell you to inform Kukai of why he's such a fool, but you aren't any more informed than he is, so just stay here and do nothing until I get back, got it?' Kairi nodded meekly and Yaya, satisfied, trotted off in the same direction as Utau.

"So… you don't have any idea what's going on either?" Kukai asked. Kairi simply shook his head. Both boys sighed. They would never understand girls.

* * *

Once the girls returned a different waiter came and took _all _of their orders. Utau had found Hitomi and told her off. The new waiter told them that she had asked to be replaced after the _chat_ with Utau. Of course Yaya insisted on getting dessert, but Kukai and Utau weren't interested so they bid their friends farewell and left.

Yaya had ordered an extra-large hot fudge sundae that she couldn't finish (surprising, right?) so Kairi had to finish it off for her. Once back inside the car, Kairi immediately grabbed the armrest and prepared himself for an hour long terrifying car ride. Sadly, it was dark outside and Mimi's was even farther away from their neighborhood than the mall had been.

"What's with that look?" Yaya questioned. Her driving wasn't _that _scary, was it? She didn't think so, but the look on his face said otherwise. He looked like he'd just witnessed a freaking _murder. _"Am I that bad of a driver?" The hurt look on her face softened Kairi's death grip on the armrest instantly.

"No, I'm just… nitaridphobic!" Yaya cocked her head to the side, confused. Such a big word for such a small-minded girl. "It means I'm afraid of riding in cars at night. It's a rare condition; I understand that you don't know what it means. Most people don't." He explained. It was a lie, but naturally she bought it.

"Oh! Okay then. I was scared for a second there. It seemed like you thought I was a bad driver! Like that'd ever happen. I'm an amazing driver. You could learn from me." He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. _I'll just let her believe nitaridphobia is a real thing and pray that she doesn't Google it. No problem._ Yaya grinned back and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

One terrifying car trip later, they had arrived at Kairi's apartment. He moved out of his sister's apartment as soon as he was old enough, but his parent's didn't let move outside of the one-block radius of Yukari's apartment that she now lived in with her husband, Yuu Nikaidou.

"So did you have fun shopping today?" Yaya asked, enthusiastic as always.

"Of course. You _are _a fun person to be around." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to a concert next weekend and I have an extra ticket. Do you want to… I don't know… if you don't have plans… would you like to come with me?" To say that Kairi was taken aback would be a major understatement. Yaya was blushing like crazy, which was a first. Kairi was blushing too, which wasn't a first. He gathered his wit and brought himself to answer without looking or sounding like a loser.

"Sure. Who's concert is it?" Kairi was _very _surprised to hear the words flow casually out of his mouth.

" , have you ever of heard them?" Yaya's face had returned to its normal color and she had replied just as casually has he had.

"Yeah, I love their music. What time will you pick me up?" It was unspoken that she would drive. If he wanted to drive ever then it would just be too freaking bad in Yaya's one-track mind.

"Seven. I'll see you Monday, kay?"

"Kay. Don't forget to do your homework like you always do!" He called as she sped off. She always forgot to do her weekend homework and she always ended up copying off of him. It was getting annoying to the nerd. Nerds don't like to share in their genius.

* * *

It took him about three days to realize that Yaya had asked him on a date. And when he did realize, he spent two hours thinking about it on his couch without moving. Once he was finally finished thinking, he leapt up and fist pumped, yelling celebratory words to no one in particular. Then he realized how sad it was that he was so excited over a date and he pretended the mini-celebration never happened.

* * *

Yaya almost hyperventilated on the way home after she invited Kairi to the concert. _Omigod Omigod Omigod I'm going on a date with Kairi next weekend! Yay! _She wanted to tell Pepe about it so badly, but she had long ago returned to her egg. That left Amu.

"Omigod Amu guess what?" She screeched into her pink cell phone. She didn't notice that she had woken the girl up.

"What?" the pinkette asked groggily. She hated being woken up.

"You'll never guess who I'm going on a date with next weekend!" Hearing this, Amu perked ever so slightly.

"Who? You never go out on dates anymore." Yaya paused for dramatic effect (what, it was the perfect dramatic moment for it) before she revealed the name.

"Kairi!" Amu did an epic spit-take that Yaya could hear from her end of the conversation.

"What? No way he asked you out?!"

"No, I asked him if he would go to a concert with me next weekend and he said yes! I can't wait you have to help me pick out an outfit!"

"Of course! I can't believe it! This is awesome Yaya!" Amu hadn't been this excited about somebody going out with someone else since Rima and Nagi started dating.

"I know right? I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Kay, see you!" As she hung up Yaya sighed. She had gone on dates with guys before, but she never felt as much of a connection with them as she did with Kairi. There was no doubt that the date was going to be _very _interesting.

Once she was done screaming with excitement in her mind, she grabbed her bookbag and began working on her weekend homework.

* * *

**Okay… this story had way more drama in it than I anticipated. Oh well. I hope you liked it! Would you like there to be a sequel featuring Yaya and Kairi's date? Or do you not care at all? I'll put up a poll on my profile, so go vote for it pretty please! Review and tell me if you liked it, vote if you want a sequel!**

**I have no idea why it won't let me show the name of the band, but... you can just fill it in with your imagination. They can be going to whomever's concert you want them to be going to. I don't care.**

**So please review! I love you all, my dearest readers (not that there are any of you)! Goodbye for now! **


	2. To Those Who Care About The Sequel!

Alright my dearest pecoponians of Pecopon! (Review if you know where that's from!) This is the author, Watermelon Explosion call-me-El (and don't ask why), coming to you live from somewhere in America! And I have an update on this story's sequel! Yay!

The sequel is indeed going to be written, but since school has decided to take over my life, its release has been quite delayed. I _will_ post it before Thanksgiving, but I also _will _update New Beginnings first. I haven't updated anything at all since the weekend before school started and I feel terrible about it! But, volleyball season is over this weekend, and that will give me back Tuesday evenings and Saturday afternoons for a few months! **This is now writing-only time. **I shall use this time for only good purposes.

So, look out for the sequel in the next 26 days or so, and I love you all even though there are none of you. Bye!

**(P.S. The sequel's title is Night of The Nerd and The Sugar-Addict! The title may or may not be changed before the story is posted!)**


End file.
